July 29, 2016/Chat log
7:15 Loving77 silly 7:15 Dragonian King peep sup peep we're mirrored now 7:16 Loving77 how big is ice cream monster compared to one of the characters 7:17 Dragonian King lemme draw a reference 7:19 Loving77 ok 7:23 Dragonian King File:IceCreamRef.png philip can represent like, whale idk 7:24 Loving77 lol thanks Welcome to TAWW chat 8:15 Flower1470 PHILIP Hey Silly Sup Peep 8:15 Dragonian King hi lily poor philip he's been dead for almost 3 years i brought him back to life though so it's ok 8:16 Flower1470 ty :') 8:21 Dragonian King we need a ship name for that ew SU spoilers get out of here you clods hey guys want to get killed by SU spoilers with me of course you do! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... steven is in the next episode 8:50 Flower1470 oh 8:54 Dragonian King i hate mouse gunk 8:54 Flower1470 ..what 8:56 Dragonian King if you don't know of the existence of mouse gunk please teach me your secrets 8:56 Flower1470 explain?? 8:56 Dragonian King it's just stuff and it builds up on the mouse it's pretty self-explanatory 8:57 Flower1470 OH 8:57 Dragonian King no actual mice are involved fyi 8:58 Flower1470 at first i was thinking like mousse that you put in your hair (i just found out that its spelled with an extra s so now it makes no sense) then i was thinking the animal 8:59 Dragonian King well third time's the charm 8:59 Flower1470 like we have had mice in our house before but i would never get that close to one to find gunk so then i was looking at my screen just like this guy, im not kidding http://replygif.net/thumbnail/1322.gif THEN i realized anyways yes silly ik exactly what you're talking about, idk how it happens you just sent me on a wild ride there lol 9:03 Dragonian King wild ride through lily's mind i think i use my computer too much 9:03 Flower1470 because you NEVER LEAVE YOUR HOUSE 9:03 Dragonian King because the spot on my mouse where my index finger goes has the paint worn off or the color or whatever it is lies i left the house on monday 9:04 Flower1470 well how long have you been using it MONDAY OMG 9:04 Dragonian King i plan on leaving the house tomorrow if that helps i think i started this one when i got my new computer but i'm not sure so 4 years but then again my mouse before this one that i used since forever is fine i think 9:05 Flower1470 i mean that's a long time for a piece of equipment 9:06 Dragonian King also my mousepad has been eating all the printing off the bottom lol im gonna see if i can find my old mouse 9:07 Flower1470 My battery, mouse, charger, and headphones are nearly shot and i got them in December of 2013 9:08 Dragonian King oh lovely 4-year-old mouse gunk 9:08 Flower1470 ew 9:08 Dragonian King hello pieces of my younger self the old one doesn't have the weird finger spot thing but the old one is silver and my new one is blue-ish so maybe that has something to do with it 9:09 Flower1470 yeah 9:10 Dragonian King i think this is the most in-depth conversation i've had about a computer mouse in my life 9:10 Flower1470 lol 10:01 Dragonian King i'm gonna hit random page and see what i get 8:20 Flower1470 did you know that licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets 8:31 Williamm258 i was Just wondering if we can do the in the end contest again hey lily i have a great idea 10:02 Flower1470 you do know what i said was a spongebob quote NO MORE IN THE END 10:03 Dragonian King whyyyyyyy i think we've done one every year you can't just kill a possible tradition like that i should probably work on that sillys zexal episode i haven't touched since early may 10:06 Flower1470 wow 10:14 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:15 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:16 Dragonian King ooo 10:24 Flower1470 i gtg, bye Silly Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016